Home and Music
This programming is rated TV-14-DLV for dialogue, strong language, violence, which is not for kids under 14 years old Home and Music is the series premiere of S.G.A The Movie, It's originally on-aired on Prince43 Remake in the United States on 5 October 2019 at 9:05pm. Plot The Dinosaur Guy is recording with his Samsung Note 10 but then Peanut jump and interrupting The Dinosaur Guy record with his phone. Peanut drinks some juice in the fridge, Polar Bear is back from home and he moved after he joined the riots in the Halltown, so Peanut helped Polar Bear, so The Dinosaur Guy freak out and thought he was dead. Peanut freak out too, Both Peanut and Polar Bear helped Polar Bear, Polar Bear laughed and said that they got pranked. He used his phone to listen to the music and then The Dinosaur Guy starts to fight with Polar Bear for the prank that he done and then Polar Bear goes away, so he talked with Peanut instead. So Peanut makes Doughnut so very fast and give it to him, The Dinosaur Guy thanked Peanut for making doughnut to cheer him up, then Peanut goes to the street carefully and then use his phone to listen to music. Papa Smurf said Shut up f**king c*nt nobody gives a s**t about you f**got to Ferb, so Peanut said What's the matter, sir, Papa Smurf lies with Peanut madly, Peanut figure this out, if Ferb did something. Polar Bear asked Did even start the fight and pointing finger with him? from Ferb, Ferb did not do that, it was Papa Smurf who started the fight, Polar Bear asked Can you explain what that happened and Ferb says that when he listen to the music he likes, Papa Smurf asked What the hell that you listen, Ferb said the song that Papa Smurf does not like, and then Papa Smurf started an fight with him, swearing and also violence behavior. Polar Bear understand what Ferb saying, Polar Bear agrees to calling to Peanut to have a talk with Papa Smurf, meanwhile The Dinosaur Guy says What Are Doing?, to Darwin, and Darwin said nothing, said what are you doing and The Dinosaur Guy said Well, I used my phone as to call Peanut and Polar Bear because Polar Bear and Peanut heard Ferb and Papa Smurf fighting, Darwin says I know, I have watch the news about it. The Dinosaur Guy said same.. to Darwin, Meanwhile Nordic Street, Peanut's phone is ringing and Polar Bear calls to saying that Ferb did nothing wrong and it was Papa Smurf did it wrong and Peanut is completely mad with Papa Smurf, and said to Polar Bear, see ya, soon. Papa Smurf listen to music and pause it, Peanut is serious and Peanut says You f**king lying and I'm also f**king p**sed myself, Papa Smurf said You need wear diaper, you shouldn't p**sing on yourself, Peanut said Are you okay?, Papa Smurf said Yes, I'm, and Peanut said No, are not, you are f**king idiot, you know well this is an joke, you should not taken seriously. So, Peanut basically report to the police station and Papa Smurf is arrested for insulting with Ferb and said to Peanut to wear some diaper and Papa Smurf is in jail for 5 days. Peanut, Polar Bear, The Dinosaur Guy gives some high five, and then they go to the Bill's Store, buy Meat to cook the BBQ and then leaves, also they watch some TV, it shows some news, that Papa Smurf gets arrested for insulting 2 innocent people. Meanwhile at the school, Prince Police announced that Papa Smurf is in jail for insulting Ferb to listen to another music, Prince Police picked Ferb, and Ferb said Today is the day, where we listen Papa Smurf's least favorite music. Meanwhile at St. Petersburg in Russia, Komzin Fyodorovich planned to create an robot named Motorcycle Bot to destroy whole Halltown and Patrushev Petrovich thinks it is good idea and tell Mikhalitsina Aleksandrovna do this, and Komzin Fyodorovich got that evil laugh, in the black background it says To Be Continued. Category:Episodes Category:Prince43 Remake Category:2019 Category:TV Episodes